Ein Treffen mit dem Teufel
Ein treffen mit dem Teufel ist eine Zusatz Geschichte zu the New Hope of Blood Haubtcharactere: Geißel, Shadow(Bc) Geisselpfote thumb|Geißelpfote mit Geißel "Vater?" Geißelpfote sah sich um,überall war Finsternis,sie wusste sie war im Place of no Stars.Sie richtete ihren Kopf richtung Himmel und betrachtete die sternenlose Nacht.Sie hörte auf als ein Kater aus dem Gebüsch kam,neben ihm trottete eine Kätzin her deren weiß glühte wie die Sonne.Nur eine Vorderpfote und die Schweifspitze waren pechschwarz.Geißelpfote achtete auf den Kater der genauso aussah wie sie.Erfreut trabte sie zu den Beiden von denen sie scnurrend empfangen wurde."Mutter,Vater!Schön euch zu sehen!"die eisblauen Augen von Geißelpfote funkelten erfreut während ihre Eltern sie betrachteten.Geißel kam einen schritt vor"es ist auch schön dich zu sehen zara"Zara....so nannte Geißel sie,Zara bedeutete Prinzessin.Eigentlich hieß Geißelpfote Bloods Bone doch ihr Vater fand Zara schöner.Geißelpfote folgte ihren Eltern als sie durch den Wald liefen.Sie hielten an einem großen Bau,sie ging mit ihren Eltern in ihn.Das fahle Mondlicht tanzte auf einem kleinen see im innernen des baus.Geißelpfote fröstelte,zuhause im Territorium des Donnerclans war das Mondlicht immer schimmernt und warm doch hier im Place of no Stars war es eiskalt und diente nur dazu Licht zu spenden.Geiselpfote schnurrte leicht als ihr vate sich neben sie legte und ihren Kopf leckte,sie wünschte sich unwirkürlich in einen tiefen schlaf fallen und sich bei ihren eltern schutz suchen zu können aber dazu war sie nicht hier.Sie bemühte sich ihre stimme fest bleiben zu lassen"also?was gibt es?"Ihre Mutter,Shadow begann zu sprechen"Wir wollten wissen was es im donner und blutclan neues gibt"Geißelpfote schnurrte und erzählte alles detailliert,ihr Vater begann zu sprechen"sag feuerstern ich warte auf ihn"Geißelpfote lachte los,sie liebte den humor ihres Vaters.ihr halbonkel hatte geißel umgebracht und sie verzog ihm das immer noch nicht"Und ich wollte dir das geben"fuhr ihr Vater fort aber als shadow ihm einen kalten blick zu warf verbesserte er sich schnell"wir wollten es dir geben"Staunend sah Geißelpfote auf die schönen,perlweißen,gigantischen Hundezähne.Ihr Vater half ihr dabei sie "anzusziehen".Mit staunendem,fröhlichen Blick musterte sie wie die Zähne nun an ihren Pfoten funkelten,dann lachte sie"Danke!"ihre eltern sahen sich an und schnurrten."wie wärs mit einem Übungskampf?"fragte Shadow deren Augen kampflustig funkelten."Gerne!"Kam die prompte antwort,geißelpfote stürzte sich auf shadow,sie hatte die krallen eingefahren und so richteten die Zähne keinen schaden an.Shadow schleuderte sie von sich aber sie sprang auf und zog ihr die Beine weg.Aber shadow packte sie mit dem schweif und zog sie mit auf den boden.Geisselpfote biss in ihren schweif und zog ihn von sich dann sprang sie auf und stürzte sich ins pechschwsrze wasser,ihre mutte rfolgte ihr.Doch Geisselpfote griff sie unterwasser an,da sie so schwarz war wie das wasser konnte sie shadow angreifen ohne das sie sie sah.Nach einiger Zeit ringelte ihre mutter ihren schweif zusammen,ein zeichen das der kampf zuende war.Mit triefend Nassen pelz in dem wohl der halbe see war kam Geißelpfote aus den wasser und schüttelte sich,ihr fell stand ab wie das eines igels und sie schnurrte kurz"Gut gemacht!"lobten ihre eltern doch dann fiel ihr auf wie spät es war.Sie trottete mit ihren eltern zum ende des Waldes und verabschiedete sich,dann wurde alles schwarz.... Epilog Geißelpfote sprang auf und fiel fast von dem Sonnenfelsen auf dem sie gelegen hatte,sie musste wohl bei der schön wärmenden Sonne eingeschlafen sein,sie legte sich hin und schob ihre Pfoten unter ihren Bauch und dachte nach -war alles nur ein traum?-sie sprang auf als sie etwas schrecklich in den bauch stach,etwas blut tropfte aus einer kleinen wunde an ihm.Sie legte den kopf schief,dann fiel ihr blick auf ihre Pfoten an denen die Riesigen Hundezähne immernoch festgemacht waren.Sie schnurrte und gähnte dann legte sie sich nochmal flach auf den sonnenfelsen und liess sich weiterwärmen-soll es doch bluten-dachte sie sich nur dabei.Sie genoß die Sonne und schloss die Augen und wartete bis ihr Mentor Feuerstern kam um sie zum Jagt oder Kampftraining zu holen